


An Initmate Encounter

by DonnaRoseM



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Canon Compliant, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaRoseM/pseuds/DonnaRoseM
Summary: An adult Sasuke confesses his feelings for his mentor.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 27





	An Initmate Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Canon-divergent as I wrote this while only at season 3. My first time writing anything, ever, so feedback appreciated!

He hesitated before entering the office, reaching a hand up to smooth his black hair and calm his nerves. "Come on Sasuke," he thought and sucked in a deep breath, "Calm." and let his breath out slowly. He peeked into the room, unsurprised to find Kakashi reading his smut novel. But very surprised to find Kakashi's breath slightly jagged, his hand starting to slide into his pants. Sasuke whirled around silently and pressed his back to the wall. "... He's aroused." he thought. "Has he seen me?" Working up the nerve to peek again, Sasuke was relieved to see that Kakashi's position was unchanged, except for a slow rhythmic moving of his arm inside his clothes.

Now what?

Sasuke took a few steps away, feeling the fluttering in his stomach, and cleared his throat. He heard the quick movements inside the office, acknowledging his presence, and entered the room.

"Kakashi sensei?"

The teacher's face was still flush with arousal, his eye fixed on the visitor's gaze, breathing not quite returned to normal.

"Yes, Sasuke, please. Come in."

Seeing the state of his teacher stirred up feelings in Sasuke's body.

"I have ... some questions. If you don't mind."

"I'm always here for you. What's on your mind?"

"Well after the last mission, I feel some pain in my shoulders. It hasn't resolved as quickly as I'd hoped."

"Let me have a look." He stood; his long muscular body unfolding and radiating warmth. "Take off your shirt."

His hands slid up the man's warm trunk. Sasuke took in a sharp breath and Kakashi paused.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Sasuke's eyes rose to meet his former teacher's.

"No," he said, his shyness surprising himself.

The shirt came off. Kakashi's trained hands worked their way over the man's taut body. Sasuke worked to keep his breathing under control during the exam, despite the warm hands and warm body behind him. His face flushed.

"Looks like it's just muscle fatigue. Nothing to worry about," Kakashi concluded with a smile. "But, you know that Sasuke. There's something else on your mind, isn't there?"

Sasuke's head dipped as he gathered the courage to speak the next line, the true reason he had come. He put his hand on his teacher's to keep it on his shoulder.

"Kakashi Sensei, I ..." Sasuke's head was still down. "You know I'm popular with women."

"Ah I see," Kakashi said playfully, "Yes, however I've never seen you entertain any of them." Kakashi chided.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "It's ... it's just ... Sakura and Ino are beautiful - I can see that, but ... I've never felt ... anything towards them." He lifted his head and glanced back up at his teacher's face. "I've only felt ... for you."

Kakashi breathed deeply and removed his hand, understanding slowly washing over his mind. He answered slowly,

"Oh, Sasuke ... you're so young-"

"No, please, don't dismiss me." Sasuke interrupted, his voice deep and suddenly breathless, "I may always be your former student ... but, I'm 22 now. No longer a child." He pleaded, turning to face his mentor. "Please." Sasuke could detect the residual arousal on Kakashi's face from his activities before he entered the office. It was not dissipating.

Kakashi knew Sasuke was right, he was no longer a child. His jaw had become strong and his slight frame heavily muscled. He wanted to say something to ease the tension, to distract from his attraction to this man, with whom he shared so much history, so many lessons, so many experiences.

But just then Sasuke reached up and ever so tenderly touched his mask. He moved slowly, fingertips gently tracing his face and pushed the headband up to expose his eye.

"Sasuke, I ..."

His fingers trailed down to the top edge of the mask, and Kakashi quickly reached up to grab the man's wrist, halting his movements. They looked into each other's eyes, measuring the situation without speaking.  
Finally Kakashi started in a low voice,

"No one has ever ..."

But Sasuke interrupted, with pleading eyes, whispering.

"Let me in, Kakashi Sensei. Let me know you."

After a long pause, Kakashi released Sasuke's wrist and allowed the mask to be gently slid down. Kakashi's breath came in strong heaves despite his desperation to keep composure. His heart pounded loudly enough for both of them to hear.

"Sasuke, I ..."

"Please" breathed Sasuke.

Soon, the teacher's face was fully exposed. Scars from years of battles laid bare before piercing eyes. Kakashi looked down in a mix of embarrassment and arousal. Sasuke's hand traced the scars and lifted his teacher's face to his own.

"Beautiful."

Sasuke leaned in slowly, ever so slowly, his lips gently brushing the naked lips before him. Kakashi felt intoxicated, every fiber in his body responding to Sasuke's light touches.

Kakashi released himself into the moment. Fingers found muscles, found clothes, found hair. Their light kisses eventually became deep and passionate only pausing to remove Kakashi's vest and shirt. Hands cupped faces and ran over skin, delicious warm skin.

Sasuke's mouth moved down his teacher's strong jaw, tasting every part on the way down. His finger hooked the mask and pulled it down further to expose his teacher's sensitive neck. Sasuke kissed and tasted and breathed in the scent of Kakashi's neck and collarbone, causing Kakashi to shiver and quake, letting his head lean back with the overwhelming pleasure.

"Ah ..."

A small moan escaped his lips. Goosebumps formed over their bodies.

Sasuke pushed up against his mentor, coaxing his body supine, never letting up on the contact. Kakashi felt the sweet relief of his body on the cool floor, the weight of his former student pressing into him.

"Tell me," Sasuke begged, between kisses, "tell me you've felt it too, Kakashi Sensei."

Kakashi's body swelled at the sound of his name being spoken in this man's voice.

"Yes," Kakashi managed to whimper, "yes, Sasuke. I've felt it. Can you ... feel my love for you ...?" and he pushed his hips up against the man.

Sasuke gasped at the feeling of the pulsating warmth beneath him. He felt dizzy and flushed, his heart racing at Kakashi's openess, passion, and gentleness.

"Yes ..." he choked, "Yes ... I feel your love for me ... Kakashi Sensei ..."

... ... ...

Later that night, after Sasuke had gone and Kakashi was alone, lying back in his bed with his arm behind his head, Kakashi covered his face with his hand.

Is it wrong? he asked himself. Teacher, student. Mentor, mentee. I've known him since he was child.

And yet ... his mind floated back to Sasuke's words. "You've always trusted us. You've always believed in our ability to choose our own destinies. This is no different. I'm an adult, Kakashi Sensei. I want this. I want ... you."

Kakashi took a deep breath and slid his hand down his face, stopping to finger his mask.

Well, he thought, the man has a point. I never tempted him. I suffered to make it a point to never give any indication of my attraction to him. Does that let me ... off the hook?

His mind drifted aimlessly now, inevitably returning to the scene earlier that day. His hand slid into his pants.

"Ahh ... well, Sasuke ..." he thought, closing his eyes, "you really are a remarkable man. How lucky I am to be able to know you ... to love you ... Sasuke ..."


End file.
